FaceGlee
by JusteGlee
Summary: Cette fiction est une série d'OS de nos personnages sur facebook, c'est ici pour vous faire rire, la plupart du temps c'est sans queue ni tête, donc venez voir ça peut être fun :D
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry : Mes très chers amis de la chorale j'ai une super idée de duo que Finn et moi pourrions chanter aux Nationales ! :D

[Finn Hudson aime ça]

Santana Lopez : De un qui a dit qu'on était tes amis ! De deux vu le fiasco du baiser baveux Finchel aux Nationales l'année dernière autant évité ! De trois je peux la baffer ? *sourire sadique*

[Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel, Britanny et 5 autres personnes aiment ça]

Rachel Berry : Finn tu aurais pu prendre ma défense ! :o

Santana Lopez : Pourquoi ils n'ont pas inventé le bouton OSEF ! En gros la naine on s'en tape !

[Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman et 20 autres personnes aiment ça]

Rachel Berry : Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

Finn Hudson : Je ne préfère pas m'impliqué dans les trucs de filles ma puce mais je te soutiens à 100% !

[Rachel Berry aime ça]

Kurt Hummel : Dit plutôt que t'as peur de Satan !

[Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez, Artie Abrams et 16 autres personnes aiment ça]

Noah Puckerman : Je suis du même avis que Porcelaine ! :D

[Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Quinn Fabray et 12 autres personnes aime ça]

Finn Hudson : Bandes de sals traitres ! Et je ne parle pas seulement de Kurt et Puck, n'est ce pas Blaine !

Blaine Anderson : Pourquoi moi ? J'ai rien avoir avec tout ça !

[Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman et 9 autres personnes aiment ça]

Finn Hudson : Fait pas l'innocent ! Tu es dans la chambre de Kurt avec KURT ! Donc tu vois tout se qu'il met et tu approuves !

[Rachel Berry aime ça]

Noah Puckerman : Je le pensais plus con que ça .. Je suis choqué qu'il est découvert ça tout seul …

[Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson et 22 autres personnes aiment ça]

Santana Lopez : Alors là je suis complètement d'accord avec Puck O_o !

[Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel , Britanny et 21 autres personnes aiment ça]

Rachel Berry : Bon nous divaguons mes amis ! Comme vous n'etes pas d'accord pour le duo ! J'ai une super idée de solo que je pourrais chanter aux Nationales ! :D

[Finn Hudson aime ça]

Santana Lopez : ON N'EST PAS TES AMIS ET UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE FERME TA GUEULE HOBBIT N°1 !

[Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray et 24 autres personnes aiment ça]

Blaine Anderson : Je suppose que je suis le Hobbit n°2 ..

[Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Nick Duval et 23 autres personnes aiment ça]


	2. Chapter 2

Allez j'en reposte un pour vous dire bonsoir et surtout merci à ceux qui m'ont dit qu'ils trouvaient ça plutôt sympa ! J'espere que celui là aussi va vous plaire ! :D

J'arrete mon blabla inutile et je vous laisse lire ! :D

Sugar Motta : Don´t stop believing ! Hold on to that feelin´ ! Streetlight people! Don´t stop!

[Rory Flanagan et Artie Abrams aiment ça]

Santana Lopez : Oui c'est ça continue d'y croire …

[Noah Puckerman, Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry et 20 autres personnes aiment ça]

Sugar Motta : J'aimerais savoir ce que tu insinues ?

[Santana Lopez aime ça]

Santana Lopez : Que même via facebook c'est insupportable à lire ! (Enfaite j'timagine et là c'est chaud !)

[Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel et 18 autres personnes aiment ça]

Britanny : Moi je trouve que Sucre elle chante bien ! Et qu'après moi c'est la meilleure !

[Santana Lopez et Sugar Motta aiment ça]

Rachel Berry : Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec toi Brit ! C'est moi la meilleure tout le monde le sait !

[Finn Hudson aime ça]

Santana Lopez : Fait gaf à ce que tu dis la naine ! Excuse-toi auprès de ma copine ou la colère de Snixxx s'abattra sur toi !

[Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray et 15 autres personnes aiment ça]

Sam Evans : C'est Mercedes la meilleure 3

[Mercedes Jones aime ça]

Santana Lopez : Blanc bec on t'a pas sonné !

[Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Joe Hart et 17 autres personnes aiment ça]

Mercedes Jones : Oh t'es trop choupinou ! *_* 3

[Sam Evans, Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson]

Santana Lopez : Arrêtez je vais vomir ! Et attendez une seconde ! Depuis quand Dieu a internet ?

[Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman et 19 autres personnes aiment ça]

Joe Hart : …..

[Quinn Fabray aime ça]

Finn Hudson : Attendez une seconde je suis perdu ! Sugar c'est Dieu ?

[Rachel Berry aime ça]

Kurt Hummel : Qu'est ce que j'ai pu bien faire pour avoir un frère aussi bête ?

[Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez, Sam Evans et 19 autres personnes aiment ça]

Blaine Anderson : Heureusement que t'as un super petit copain pour rattrapé ça ! 333

[Kurt Hummel aime ça]

Santana Lopez : Pour être petit il l'es ! :D

[Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Britanny S .Pierce et 14 autres personnes ça]

Blaine Anderson : C'était petit ça Santana !

Santana Lopez : …..

Blaine Anderson : Ah merde j'suis con ..

[Kurt Hummel aime ça]

Surtout oubliez pas de donner vos avis ! :P

J'en reposte un quand j'aurais, hum disons 10 reviews !


	3. Chapter 3

**Jake Puckerman:** Franchement je suis un BG!  
_[45 personnes aiment ça]_

**Ryder Lynn:** On va dire ça pour te faire plaisir, n'empêche que j'ai été Dany moi :D  
_[68 personnes aiment ça]_

**Jake Puckerman:** Sans commentaires merci. T'as fait le lèche cul avec le grand qui va reprendre le Glee Club là.  
_[47 personnes aiment ça]_

**Finn Hudson:** Je m'appelle Finn, et j'en est marre qu'on me critique sur ma taille, ça me complexe grandement.  
_[65 personnes aiment ça]_

**Blaine Anderson:** Sympa Finn , merci.  
_[98 personnes aiment ça]_

**Finn Hudson**: Bah quoi ?  
_[24 personnes aiment ça]_

**Blaine Anderson:** Faire des blagues sur la taille alors que tu sais que ça me complexe, merci. Je retiens.  
_[65 personnes aiment ça]_

**Brittany :** Je m'en fou, je suis le cerveau humain :D!  
_[54 personnes aiment ça]_

**Santana Lopez:** Putain mais Finn t'as vraiment des idées à la con. Franchement c'est quoi encore ton délire avec les supers héros ? Et dire des trucs comme ça à Brit ? Mais ma parole t'es vraiment devenu un plus gros boulet qu'avant !  
_[145 personnes aiment ça]_

**Kurt Hummel:** Santana, t'aurais pu être plus gentille..  
_[68 personnes aiment ça]_

**Santana Lopez:** Quoi ? T'es content ? Tu vas pouvoir te déguiser en super gay !  
_[56 personnes aiment ça]_

**Blaine Anderson:** Santana excuse toi !  
_[89 personnes aiment ça]_

**Santana Lopez :** Ferme là Blaine ! T'es jaloux ? C'est quoi ton nom toi ? Super Hobbit ? Ou Super mouton ?  
_[75 personnes aiment ça]_

**Sam Evans**: Oh Super Bitch est en marche.. :D  
_[87 personnes aiment ça]_

**Santana Lopez:** Franchement pour dire des trucs comme ça, Super Mérou tu peux fermer ta gueule!  
_[58 personnes aiment ça]_

**Brittany Le-Cerveau-Humain :** Comme ça vous voyez tous que je suis super intelligente et supérieur à vous :D!  
_[123 personnes aiment ça]_

**Sam Super-Mérou Evans:** Hey j'avoue c'est cool, je me sens supérieur comme ça :p! On change tous de prénom ouais ;p  
**[254 personnes aiment ça]**

**Blaine Super-Hobbit-Frisé Anderson:** OOOOOH J'ADORE CA CHANGE COMPLETEMENT LA VISION DE LA VIE !  
_[265 personnes aiment ça]_

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine je t'avais dit d'arrêter de sniffer du gel c'est pas bon pour la santé.  
_[236 personnes aiment ça]_

**Mercedes Jones**: Minute! Il fait vraiment ça ? :o  
_[45 personnes aiment ça]_

**Kurt Hummel:** Oui, il avait arrêter mais apparemment il a replongé.. Sam je t'avais dit de le surveiller !  
_[68 personnes aiment ça]_

**Sam Super-Mérou Evans:** Sam n'est plus mon nom ! Tu dois m'appeler Super Mérou petit mortel !  
_[97 personnes aiment ça]_

**Kurt Hummel:** Sam a du recommencer à sniffer son baume à lèvre.. PUTAIN MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL !  
_[97 personnes aiment ça]_

**Tina Cohen Chang:** Désolé Kurt, j'ai essayé de les en empêcher mais comme je suis toujours la femme invisible je n'es rien pu faire.  
_[54 personnes aiment ça]_

**Kurt Hummel:** FINN HUDSON ! Tu es leur prof tu dois les empêcher de sniffer des trucs comme ça !  
_[145 personnes aiment ça]_

**Finn Hudson:** Ils sont tous contre moi ! Je me fait pas respecter ! Ils m'ont voler mes partitions et le veston porte bonheur que m'avait donné..  
_[65 personnes aiment ça]_

**Santana Lopez:** Putain.. Je savais bien que c'était une idée de merde de lui confier le Glee Club..  
_[158 personnes aiment ça]_

**Blaine Super-Hobbit-Frisé Anderson** : VERS L'INFINI ET L'AU DELA ! LA OU LE GEL EST ROI !  
_[354 personnes aiment ça]_

**Rachel Berry:** C'est quoi ce putain de bordel ! Vous ne devez pas vous dégonflé! Vous devez vous concentrer pour gagner les nationales cette année ! Bandes de débiles ! On a une réputation à tenir !  
_[234 personnes aiment ça]_

**Blaine Super-Hobbit-Frisé Anderson :** C'est moi la nouvelle Rachel donc tais toi la naine merci ! Je déclare le Gel roi de la galaxie et je vais composer une chanson en rapport avec ça qu'on chantera aux communales!  
_[265 personnes aiment ça]_

**Rachel Berry:** Oh mon dieu Blaine comment oses tu ? o:  
_[147 personnes aiment ça]_

**Santana Lopez:** J'avoue que même moi je suis sous le choque là.. Il a été pire que moi..  
_[213 personnes aiment ça]_

**Sam Super-Mérou Evans:** Dit Super Hobbit Frisé ! On fera une chanson sur le baume à lèvre en deuxième parti :D!  
_[215 personnes aiment ça]_

**Blaine Super-Hobbit-Frisé Anderson**: Bien sur Super Mérou ! On peut même faire une chanson en rapport avec les deux :D!  
_[254 personnes aiment ça]_

**Sam Super-Mérou Evans:** Ouais ça serait trop cool :D!  
_[214 personnes aiment ça]_

**Noah Puckerman**: Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Non de dieu !  
_[214 personnes aiment ça]_

**Rachel Berry:** Merci Noah de nous soutenir .. :)  
_[145 personnes aiment ça]_

**Noah Puckerman:** On attend pas Super Puck ? :D  
_[149 personnes aiment ça]_

**Rachel Berry:** Bon dieu, on es foutu..  
_[45 personnes aiment ça]_

**Santana Lopez:** Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi Berry..  
_[29 personnes aiment ça]_

_**Alors voilà un nouvel OS, je suis désolé de cette longue attente, j'avais un peu oublié l'existence de ce compte :p  
Mes Os n'ont souvent pas de rapport encore eux, je l'es écrit comme ça quand l'inspiration prend part de mon corps :D Et ils ont été écrit AVANT que je vois l'épisode juste sous l'effet de la bande annonce :D  
Si vous avez des prompts n'hésitez pas à me proposer le statut n°1, je me ferais une joie d'écrire un OS à partir de ça :)  
Sinon merci beaucoup pour toute vos reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir :')  
J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, et qui sait il y en aura peut être un nouveau bientôt .. :p**_

_**Juste Lo'**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Quinn Fabray:** McKinley me manque..  
_[Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson et 15 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Brittany :** A moi aussi il me manque..  
_[Santana Lopez aime ça]_

**Blaine Anderson**: Brittany tu es toujours à McKinley..  
_[Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones et 17 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Noah Puckerman:** Elle a encore fumé un truc fort ?  
_[Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, Jake Puckerman et 20 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Santana Lopez**: Eh l'écureuil tu t'excuses tout de suite!  
_[Marley Rose, Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry et 23 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Jake Puckerman**: D'ou tu parles à mon frère comme ça toi?  
_[Jake Puckerman et Marley Rose aiment ça]_

**Noah Puckerman:** Merci Bro' :D  
_[Jake Puckerman aime ça]_

**Sam Evans:** Avant c'était moi que tu appelais comme ça...  
_[Noah Puckerman aime ça]_

**Noah Puckerman:** Eh c'est toujours le cas dans mon cœur ma poule!  
_[Sam Evans aime ça]_

**Noah Puckerman** a indiqué que **Sam Evans** était _sa poule._  
_[Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans et 45 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Blaine Anderson:** Je vois qu'on est rentrée dans l'arc en ciel !  
_[Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans, Jake Puckerman et 15 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Kitty Bitch**: A croire que tout les beaux mecs sont gays dans cette ville de merde!  
_[Noah Puckerman, Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans et 17 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Brody Weston:** Non je suis hétéro moi !  
_[Kitty Bitch aime ça]_

**Rachel Berry:** BRODY!  
_[Finn Hudson aime ça]_

**Brody Weston**: RACHEL ?  
_[Kitty Bitch aime ça]_

**Brittany :** BRITTANY :D  
_[Santana Lopez aime ça]_

**Kitty Bitch:** Ok..

**Brittany :** Non toi c'est Kitty !  
_[Santana Lopez, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones et 15 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Blaine Anderson:** BLAIIIIIINE :D  
_[Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling, Sam Evans et 15 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Nick Duval**: Tu vas plus très bien depuis que t'as quitté les Warblers mon pote!  
_[Sebastian Smythe, Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans et 15 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Sebastian Smythe:** Oui Blaine t'as qu'a revenir :P

**Blaine Anderson:** C'est pas moi qui est mis ça ! Ok les gars, qui a pirater mon compte ?  
Et Seb aucunes chances!

_[Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman et 15 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Noah Puckerman:** Cette fois ci j'ai rien fait !

**Jake Puckerman**: Moi non plus!

**Mike Chang**: Nop :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Ok Sam ! Comment t'as trouvé mon mot de passe ? -'  
_[Sam Evans, Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman et 15 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Sam Evans**: C'est simple j'ai trouvé ce que tu aimais le plus au monde c'est à dire le gel, les noeuds papillons et Kurt. Ce qui nous fait Gurtillons :D  
_[Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman et 145 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Blaine Anderson:** Malin Sam, maintenant tout le monde a mon mot de passe..  
**Blainou Gay-Gelophile-Anderson:** SAM EVANS IL EST TROP BEAU :p  
_[Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans, Santana Lopez et 254 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Sam Grande-Bouche-Evans** est intéressé par _les Hommes._  
_[145 personnes aiment ça]_

**Sam Grande-Bouche-Evans:** BLAINNNNNNE !  
_[Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel et 75 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Blaine Anderson:** Bien fait :P En même temps il faut être bête pour mettre Trouty Mouth en mot de passe ! Oups :P  
_[154 personnes aiment ça]_

* * *

**_Je n'es pas eu de reviews.. Ni de prompts au chapitre précédent.. Cela ne vous plait plus ?_**

**_Je retente quand même le coup en postant celui là.. J'espère avoir des reviews et des prompts ! Ca me motiverait grave !_**

**_-Lo'_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS! Merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir ! Vraiment !  
J'espère que celui là vous plaira autant que les autres ;) Sur ceux je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et on se retrouve plus bas :D**

* * *

******Noah Puckerman** : Le danseur asiatique j'ai besoin toi ! Faut que tu m'apprennes a danser sinon la nouvelle puckergirl voudra pas de moi !

_[Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans, Rachel Berry et 15 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Mike Chang :** T'as encore une nouvelle copine ? Tu me fait le coup à chaque fois ! Bref tu veux que je t'apprenne quoi comme danse ?  
_[Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones et 24 autres personnes aiment ça]_  
**  
****Santana Lopez :** Puck les téléphones ca existe ! Ca évite de pourrir mon fil d'actualité avec tes demandes de merde !  
_[Mike Chang, Blaine Anderson, Britanny et 18 autres personnes aiment ça]_  
**  
****Noah Puckerman :** Enfaite il est tombé dans les chiottes …  
_[Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, Mike Chang et 17 autres personnes aiment ça]_  
**  
****Finn Hudson :** Ah ouais c'est vrai j'étais là ! C'était assez marrant :D  
_[Rachel Berry et Santana Lopez aiment ça]__  
_  
**Kurt Hummel :** Je veux même pas savoir ce que tu faisais dans les toilettes avec Puck Finn …  
_[Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez et 19 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Blaine Anderson :** Peut-être comme nous hier …. N'es pas Kurt ? ;)  
_[Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel et 13 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Finn Hudson :** Vous faisiez quoi ?  
_[Rachel Berry aime ça]_

**Kurt Hummel :** Me dites pas qu'il a réellement demandé ça ? –'  
_[Santana Lopez, Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson et 26 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Sam Evans :** Bah faut croire que si … Il est vraiment con enfaite ! … OH MERDE JE DEVIENS COMME SATAN !  
_[Mercedes Jones, Blaine Anderson, Artie Abrams et 29 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Santana Lopez :** C'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait t'arriver Trouty Mouth !  
_[Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans et Tian Cohen-Chang et 25 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Finn Hudson :** Non mais sérieux ils faisaient quoi dans les toilettes ? Blaine avait aussi perdu son portable ? :/_  
__[Rachel Berry aime ça]_

**Mercedes Jones :** Ca devient tellement désespérant que je ne préfère même pas répondre ….  
_[Sam Evans, Santana Lopez, Britanny et 27 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Noah Puckerman :** Au fait en parlant d'eux, ils sont passés ou ?  
_[Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry et 10 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Finn Hudson** : Bah Kurt est allé au toilettes il y a 10minutes et Blaine y est allé aussi i minutes, j'espère qu'il a pas encore fait tombé son portable … En plus ils font des bruits bizarres !  
_[Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry et 15 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Santana Lopez :** Oh les coquins ! :P (Finn cherche pas à comprendre …)  
_[Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, Mike Chang et 17autres personnes aiment ça]_  
**  
****Finn Hudson :** Nan mais sérieux ! Les bruits sont vraiment chelou ! On dirait que Kurt se fait égorger ! Je vais aller voir ….  
**  
****Tina Cohen-Chang :** Non !

**Noah Puckerman : **Ouais Finn vas-y ! :P

**Artie Abrams :** Non n'y va pas !

Santana Lopez : Vas-y Finn ça va t'apprendre la vie … :P

**Rachel Berry :**NOOOOOOOOON FINN HUDSON !

**Finn Hudson :** Je … Je ne …. Je ne verrais plus vraiment Klaine comme avant …  
_[Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans et 19 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Kurt Hummel :** C'est vraiment gênant comme situation …  
_[Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman et 13 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Blaine Anderson :** T'as pas à être gêné :P  
_[Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez et 18 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Burt Hummel :** Kurt j'espère pour toi que t'as REELLEMENT perdu ton portable dans les toilettes !  
_[Santana Lopez et Noah Puckerman aiment ça]_

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère qu'il n'était pas trop mauvais.. A vous de me le dire avec vos reviews :D**  
_

_**RAPPEL: Je suis toujours à la recherche de quelques prompts c'est à dire le premier statut du chapitre qui me permettra de faire tout pleins de bêtises et de n'importe quoi après :D Si vous avez rien qu'une toute petite idée, faites la moi passer dans une review :D**_

_**XOXO Lo'**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre pour vous :D Vous me kiffez ah ouais =D  
Bon j'avoue que celui-là est moins drôle que les autres mais je l'avais en réserve donc je me suis dit, pourquoi pas le poster et me voilà !  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, merci pour vos review :3_**

**_On se retrouve en bas :p_**

* * *

**Rachel Berry** est maintenant amis avec** Brody Weston.  
**_[Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones et 12 autres personnes aiment ça]__  
_  
**Santana Lopez :** Dit donc Berry plutôt pas mal ton plan cul ! Si je n'étais pas lesbienne j'en aurais bien fait mon 4h ! Miam :D  
_[Noah Puckerman, Brody Weston, Blaine Anderson et 14 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Kurt Hummel :** D'accord avec Santana *_*  
_[Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray , Noah Puckerman et 12 autres personnes aiment ça]_  
**  
****Finn Hudson :** Euh c'est qui ce bouseux là ?  
_[Blaine Anderson aime ça]_  
**  
****Santana Lopez :** Euh Finnocence, si lui c'est un bouseux t'es quoi toi o:) !? Et c'est le nouveau sex-friend de Rachel et le nouveau fantasme de Porcelaine après Taylor Lauther, eh le caniche gélifié tu devrais faire attention à ta p'tite touffe de laque qui est en ce moment même à NY avec Hobbit n°1 et !  
_[Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones et 12 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Rachel Berry :** J'aimerais rétablir l'ordre, je ne couche pas avec Brody !  
_[Finn Hudson et Blaine Anderson aiment ça]_

**Brody Weston **: Ah bon ? :P  
_[Santana Lopez et Noah Puckerman aiment ça]_

**Rachel Berry :** Brody ! :O  
_[Blaine Anderson aime ça]_

**Noah Puckerman:** Et dire que moi j'ai jamais réussi à me la faire !  
_[Santana Lopez et Brody Weston aiment ça]_

**Rachel Berry:**Noah :O !

**Santana Lopez :** On dirait que la Berry se dévergonde ! I love that :D !  
_[Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman et 14 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Blaine Anderson :** Kurt j'aimerais t'en vouloir mais vu sa gueule d'ange, tu peux fantasmer ! Mais me trompe pas hein !  
_[Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry et 12 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Kurt Hummel :** T'inquiète pas mon Blainou ! JAMAIS !  
_[Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez, Tina Cohen Chang et 15 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Blaine Anderson :** Je t'aime  
_[Kurt Hummel aime ça]_

**Kurt Hummel :** Moi aussi loulou  
_[Blaine Anderson aime ça]_

**Finn Hudson :**C'est encore un truc qui signifie que vous êtes en train de baisé là ! C'est bon j'ai compris ! Je suis pas con !

**Kurt Hummel** : Heu Finn je suis à New-York et Blaine à Lima donc voilà quoi..  
_[Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry et 18 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Finn Hudson :**Ah merde ..

**Santana Lopez :** Mais quel crétin ! –'  
_[Noah Puckerman, Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry et 19 autres personnes aiment ça]_

* * *

___**Bon voilà je sais qu'il est pas terrible mais laissez quand même un avis ... S'il vous plait ? *yeuxdeblaine***_

_**/!\AVIS AU KLAINEUR/!\**_

_**J'ai également une fiction Klaine en cours, "Teenage Dream" mais je n'es pas beaucoup d'avis, donc si il y a des Klaineurs je vous attends là bas ...  
PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE :D**_

_**Je suis toujours intéressée par les prompts ! A savoir le premier statut du chapitre !  
Exemple: Rachel Berry : ...  
**_

_**C'est ce qui me permettra de faire encore plus d'OS tout luofoque comme les précédents !**_

_**xoxo Lo'  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Je n'es pas de devoirs donc je vous remets un petit chapitre ;)  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment, mais vraiment plaisir, un truc de fou, vous pouvez pas savoir comment !  
J'ai eu deux ou trois prompts qui m'ont plus ! Je vais essayer d'en faire quelque chose de bien, ce qui j'espère vous plaira !**_

_**Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Burt Hummel** : Juste ... Aujourd'hui j'ai pas intérêt a devoir vous appeler les garçons ! Compris ?!  
_[Carole Hummel-Hudson aime ça]_

**Noah Puckerman:** Ca risque pas ils sont plus ensemble Monsieur!  
_[Jake Puckerman aime ça]_

**Kurt Hummel :** En plus je suis a New York papa ! Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec Finn !  
_[Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez, Sam Evans et 13 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Burt Hummel:** Oui je passe du temps avec Finn en ce moment mais là n'est pas la question ! C'est quoi cette histoire pourquoi vous êtes plus ensemble ?  
_[Carole Hummel-Hudson aime ça]_

**Santana Lopez :** Oui Blaine ! Explique a ex-Beau Papa pourquoi vous êtes pus ensemble ! *Sourire Sadique*  
_[Noah Puckerman, Jake Puckerman, Brittany S. Pierce et 21 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Blaine Anderson :** Ta gueule.  
_[Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry et 25 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Rachel Berry :** Blaine ! Je suis choquée par ton vocabulaire ! Enfin voyons ... :O  
_[Finn Hudson et Brody Weston aiment ça]_

**Santana Lopez:** Tu veux que je te rappelle que toi t'as fait cocu à Finnosaure avec le stripteaser de la NYADA!  
_[Noah Puckerman aime ça]_

**Sam Evans :** C'est un pote a moi ! :D  
_[Santana Lopez, Brody Weston, Mercedes Jones et 18 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Santana Lopez:** Franchement le mérou pour dire ça retourne dans la mer hein!  
_[Noah Puckerman aime ça]_  
**  
****Sam Evans **: Ta gueule.  
_[Blaine Anderson, Noah Puckerman, Brody Weston et 20 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Blaine Anderson:** Copieur!  
_[Rachel Berry, Brittany , Tina Cohen Chang et 18 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Finn Hudson :** Et c'est moi le gamin ? Non mais franchement !  
_[Rachel Berry aime ça]_

**Blaine Anderson :** Je me répète un peu mais: Ta gueule !  
_[Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Kitty Bitch et 18 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Kitty Bitch:** Raaah j'aime les gros durs comme toi Blainou! On sort un des ces soirs?  
_[Jake Puckerman aime ça]__  
_  
**Kurt Hummel :** On est qu'en Break hein ! Alors calme toi la Bitch.  
_[Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry et 29 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Kitty Bitch:** Justement on en profite :P En plus il s'est bien taper Berry donc franchement il peut pas tomber plus bas...  
_[Noah Puckerman et Santana Lopez aiment ça]_  
**  
****Brody Weston :** Bonjour Kitty *sourire pervers*  
_[Kitty Bitch, Santana Lopez, Cassandra July et 12 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Rachel Berry:** Brody :O!  
_[Santana Lopez aime ça]_  
**  
****Santana Lopez:** Je t'avais dit de pas faire la sainte!  
_[Noah Puckerman aime ça]_

**Brody Weston **est maintenant amis avec **Kitty Bitch** et **Sam Evans.**

**Sam Evans:** Mais tu touchait beaucoup toi a New York dans le métier ?  
_[Brody Weston aime ça]_

**Noah Puckerman :** Si ça paye bien, je vous rejoint hein !  
_[Brody Weston et Sam Evans aiment ça]_

**Brody Weston:** Hey ça vous dit on fait un boys band ? :D  
_[Sam Evans et Noah Puckerman aiment ça]_  
**  
****Noah Puckerman: **Ouais mais il nous faut plus de mecs là ! Si vous voulez en faire parti aimer!  
_[Blaine Anderson, Jake Puckerman, Mike Chang et 154 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Sam Evans :** Oula ! Va falloir faire du tri ! Bon déjà Mike t'es recruter !  
_[Mike Chang aime ça]_  
**  
****Noah Puckerman :** Bon Bro' t'embarque avec nous ! Et Blaine tu vient en tant que doublure ca te va ?  
_[Jake Puckerman et Blaine Anderson aiment ça]_

**Cooper Anderson:** Je vois que vous avez trouver la bonne voie ! N'oubliez pas de pointez du doigt!  
_[Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman et 35 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Blaine Anderson:** Pourquoi je serais doublure ? -'  
_[Kurt Hummel aime ça]_

**Cooper Anderson:** Franchement comme je t'es dit tant que Kurt choisira ta garde robe tu ne seras que doublure mon cher!  
_[Sam Evans, Jake Puckerman, Mike Chang et 15 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Blaine Anderson:** Non maintenant c'est Sam qui m'habille maintenant!  
_[Sam Evans aime ça]__  
_**  
****Noah Puckerman:** Non mais le truc Anderson c'est qu'il faut que tu apprennes à te déshabiller!  
_[Santana Lopez, Sam Evans, Brody Weston et 45 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Mike Chang:** J'ai jamais fait de striptease moi!  
_[Sam Evans, Tina Cohen Chang, Brody Weston et 15 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Noah Puckerman:** Ouais mais t'as un sex apeal de ouf pour un asiatique toi :O!  
_[Sam Evans, Brody Weston, Santana Lopez et 14 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Tina Cohen Chang:** Je confirme :P  
_[Mike Chang aime ça]_

**Kurt Hummel:**Moi aussi :P!

**Tina Cohen Chang:** :O?  
_[Kurt Hummel aime ça]__  
_  
**Kurt Hummel:** Oui moi aussi j'ai eu une période asiatique!  
_[Mike Chang aime ça]_

**Blaine Anderson: ** Je veux pas être une doublure moi :(

**Burt Hummel:**Je vais supprimer mon compte facebook ou vous virez de mes amis vous êtes tous complètement cinglés! Et Kurt on va parler de ça en rentrant!

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.. Faites le moi savoir dans des reviews :p J'aime ça :D C'est un peu comme Blaine et son gel x)  
-C'était nul j'en suis consciente-  
Pas de nouvelles reviews pour Teenage Dream, il n'y a pas de Klaineur ici ?  
Si vous avez des prompts je suis toujours preneuse :D**_

_**Xoxo Lo'**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Je voulais d'abord commencer par vous remercier, je suis heureuse que ce receuil d'OS vous plaise, ça me va droit au coeur, vraiment._  
**

**_Ensuite, cet OS est l'un des derniers que j'ai en réserve donc les publications ne seront pus aussi rapprochés, je suis désolé._**

**_Bonne lecture :D_**

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** J'ai acheté 10 nouveaux nœuds papillons! Ils sont M.A.G.N.I.F.I.Q.U.E.S :D !  
_[25 personnes aiment ça]_

**Santana Lopez:** Quelqu'un lui dit qu'on s'en fou ou je m'en occupe ? *sourire sadique*  
_[75 personnes aiment ça]_

**Rachel Berry:** Santana t'es vraiment méchante!  
_[Finn Hudson aime ça]_  
**  
****Sam Evans: **Blaine, tu me déçois! Tu avais arrêter !  
_[29 personnes aiment ça]_  
**  
****Blaine Anderson:** Oui mais j'ai replongé, désolé de vous décevoir..  
_[45 personnes aiment ça]__  
_  
**Sam Evans:** On en discuteras plus tard quand on sera seuls..  
_[85 personnes aiment ça]_  
**  
****Blaine Anderson:** D'accord ... Encore désolé..  
_[26 personnes aiment ça]_

**Noah Puckerman:** Quelqu'un comprends quelque chose là? o_O  
_[74 personnes aiment ça]_

**Mike Chang:** Nop pas vraiment mais bon .. C'est drôle donc voilà :D  
_[78 personnes aiment ça]__  
_  
Sa**ntana Lopez: **Question! Si vous comprenez rien pourquoi vous aimez bandes de couillons?  
_[125 personnes aiment ça]__  
_**  
****Jake Puckerman:** Moi je sais :D  
_[201 personnes aiment ça]_  
**  
****Santana Lopez**: Bah t'attend quoi pour le dire? T'es aussi abruti que ton frère ou quoi...?  
_[265 personnes aiment ça]_

**Noah Puckerman:** HEEEEY !  
_[98 personnes aiment ça]_

**Sam Evans:** HOOOO! Ok je sors -  
_[54 personnes aiment ça]_

**Santana Lopez**: Ouais sors Evans.. Bref Puckerman à toi!  
_[45 personnes aiment ça]__  
_  
**Noah Puckerman:** Quoi?  
_[87 personnes aiment ça]_

**Santana Lopez:** Bon dieu qu'il est con.  
_[49 personnes aiment ça]_

**Rachel Berry:** Santana j'aimerais que tu surveilles un peu ton langage en ma présence je te pris..  
_[6 personnes aiment ça]_  
**  
****Santana Lopez:** Alors a) On es sur facebook donc je ne suis pas en ta présence. b) Même sur fb il faut que tu me fasses chier et c)Franchement les 6 couillons qui aiment vous êtes des faux-culs!  
_[154 personnes aiment ça]_

**Brody Weston:** Bah quoi si je veux avoir la chance de me la faire un jour, il faut bien que je fasse des trucs comme ça ..  
_[54 personnes aiment ça]_

**Rachel Berry:** BRODY :0 C'est fini entre nous !  
_[5 personnes aiment ça]_

**Brody Weston:** Ca avait commencer ?  
_[54 personnes aiment ça]_

**Brittany :** Voulais vous bien arrêter vos enfantillages je vous pris!  
_[231 personnes aiment ça]__  
_  
**Sam Evans**: :OOOOOOO

**Kurt Hummel:** :000000000000000000!  
**  
****Tina Cohen Chang:**MON DIEU!

**Santana Lopez:** Bon ok qui a pirater le compte de ma Brit ?  
**  
****Brittany :** Personne ne pirate ce compte mademoiselle, c'est Lord Tubbington qui vous parle.  
_[312 personnes aiment ça]_

**Artie Abrams**: Bon dieu !  
**  
****Blaine Anderson:** J'ai toujours su que ce chat était spéciale! Monsieur vous pouvez garder mes nœuds papillons chez vous s'il vous plait ?  
**  
****Santana Lopez:**Bon Hobbit tu es tombé bien bas..

**Brittany :**En même temps cava il est pas tombé de haut ! MDR

**Brittany :**Oups..

**Santana Lopez:** NOAH PUCKERMAN COMMENT AS TU SU LE MOT DE PASSE DE MA COPINE !?  
_[214 personnes aiment ça]_

**Noah Puckerman:** Bah je lui est demander ^^  
_[64 personnes aiment ça]_

**Sam Evans:** Sinon ta blague était pas mal ! J'en pleure de rire x)  
_[54 personnes aiment ça]_  
**  
****Blaine Anderson:** J'ai pas trouvé ça drôle moi et puis d'abord je suis pas petit.  
_[78 personnes aiment ça]_

**Kurt Hummel:** Je confirme!  
_[87 personnes aiment ça]_

**Kurt Hummel:** Bon Dieu dites moi que j'ai pas écris ça..  
_[354 personnes aiment ça]_

* * *

_**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? **  
_

_**Des reviews ? **_

_**L'auteur serait ravie :p**_

_**xoxo Lo'**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau FaceGlee, que j'avais en réserve, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, c'est un des tout premiers que j'ai écrit.. :D_  
**

**_Bonne Lecture :D_**

* * *

**Sam Evans **: Vous trouvez vraiment ma bouche énorme ?

**Kurt Hummel :** ….

_[Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson, Quinn Fabray et 5 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Blaine Anderson** : Comme Kurt ..  
_[Kurt Hummel aime ça]_

**Noah Puckerman :** On est vraiment obligé de répondre à cette question c'est gênant …  
_[Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez et 9 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Santana Lopez :** Bon puisque personne n'ose lui dire ! Oui Sam tu as une énorme bouche de mérou !  
_[Britanny S .Pierce aime ça]_  
**  
****Rachel Berry :** Oh Santana tu es cruel ! Le pauvre !  
_[Finn Hudson aime ça]_

**Santana Lopez** : Oh ça va la naine ! Il demande et comme vous êtes tous incapable de dire la vérité, moi je lui dit ! Donc oui Sam t'as bouche est vraiment mais alors vraiment énorme !  
_[Blaine Anderson, Artie Abrams, Mike Chang et 10 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Sam Evans :** Vous savez quoi ? Je vous emmerde ! Je vous emmerde TOUS avec ma grosse bouche ! Et je vais dire (ou écrire) pleins de trucs avec ma GROSSE bouche ! Oui Finn tu ressembles à géant et comme l'as déjà dit Santana tes tétons sont horribles ! Rachel tu as un nez énorme donc évite de parler de ma bouche ! Blaine même ma bouche est plus grande que toi ! Santana tu es la pire pétasse de l'univers !  
_[Santana Lopez aime ça]_

**Santana Lopez** : Merci Trouty Mouth tu ne pouvais pas me faire de meilleur compliment ! :D  
_[Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman, Blaine Anderson et 12 autres personnes aiment ça]__  
_  
**Noah Puckerman :** Ouf sa va j'ai été épargner de la foudre du Justin Bieber blond ..  
_[Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson et 14 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Sam Evans** : Ta gueule Puck ! Avec ta crête on dirait un putain de coq !  
_[Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry et 13 autres personnes aiment ça]_  
**  
****Blaine Anderson :** Ouhhh c'est chaud là !  
_[Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez et 18 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Noah Puckerman :**Retire ce que tu viens de dire Evans ! Ma crête elle gère ! Tout le monde l'aime !

**Sam Evans :**Jamais je retirerais ça !

**Santana Lopez :** Ils sont complètement fou ou quoi ? Vous pourrissez mon fil d'actu avec vos conneries là !  
_[Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson et 22 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Noah Puckerman :**J'arrêterais quand le mérou s'excusera !

**Sam Evans :**Tu peux toujours rejoindre ta basse cour pasque c'est pas pour maintenant !

**Blaine Anderson :** Le Coq VS Le Mérou ! Mais qui va l'emportais !  
_[Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez et 17 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Sam Evans :** TA GUEULE LE HOBBIT !  
_[Noah Puckerman aime ça]_

_**{Au même moment}**_

**Noah Puckerman**: FERME LA LE NAIN !  
_[Sam Evans aime ça]_

**Britanny : **Je pourrais avoir une photo !?  
_[Santana Lopez aime ça]_  
**  
****Rachel Berry :** ?  
_[Finn Hudson aime ça]_  
**  
****Britanny :** Oui je veux une photo du mérou avec le coq et le hobbit et le nain ! :D  
_[Santana Lopez aime ça]__  
_**  
****Kurt Hummel :** ….. *Cause perdu*  
_[Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Artie Abrams et 23 autres personnes aiment ça]_

* * *

_**Cours je sais, mais le plaisir en est encore meilleur non ? Vous en avez pensez quoi ?**  
_

_**Reviews ? S'il voooous plaiiiit ? :')**_

_**xoxo Lo'**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Petit OS que j'avais écrit quelques temps après The Break Up, je le publie, laissez vos avis guys !_  
**

**_Bonne lecture :D_**

* * *

**Finn Hudson** est passé de _**« en couple »**_ à _**« célibataire ».**_

**Rachel Berry** est passée de _**« en couple »**_ à _**« célibataire ».**_

**Kurt Hummel** est passé de _**« en couple »**_ à « _**c'est complique ».**_

**Blaine Anderson** est passé de _**« en couple »**_ à _**« c'est compliqué ».**_

**Santana Lopez** est passée de _**« en couple**_ » à _**« célibataire ».**_

**Brittany ** est passée de _**« en couple » **_à _**« célibataire ».**_  
**  
****Noah Puckerman :**Ok, c'est quoi ce bordel on m'explique ! Santana ?

**Santana Lopez :** Me soule pas Puckerman j'suis pas d'humeur.  
_[Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel et 15 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Noah Puckerman :** Quelqu'un m'explique ? Bro' ? Sam ?  
_[Sam Evans et Jake Puckerman aiment ça]__  
_  
**Jake Puckerman :** Je suis pas au courant moi, tout ce que je sais c'est que je sais c'est que Blaine et Brit faisait la gueule lundi. Et que l'autre géant qui viens de débarquer et qui a proposé « Grease » aussi .. Ce lycée est très étrange. Tes anciens amis sont étranges ! Et je suis un Beau Goss :D  
_[Noah Puckerman, Marley Rose, Wade « Unique » Adams et 14 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Sam Evans : **Alors d'après ce que j'ai compris Blaine aurait fait cocu à Kurt, Rachel elle aurait fait cocu à Finn et Santana a pas voulu faire cocu à Brit donc elle l'a larguée pour pouvoir lui faire cocu mais ce n'est pas vraiment 'cocu' puisqu'elles sont plus ensemble ! Et crois pas Jake c'est moi le plus beau !  
_[Sugar Motta, Marley Rose, Kitty Bitch et 15 autres personnes aiment ça]_  
**  
****Jake Puckerman :**Au pire je suis un meilleur bad boy que toi ! Tu crains ! Moi je serais Danny pendant que toi tu seras Frenchie !

**Sam Evans :** Au pire arrête de faire le ouf' toi !  
**  
****Santana Lopez :** VOUS ALLEZ FERMER VOS PUTAINS DE GUEULES ON S'EN FOU DE VOS PROBLÈMES DE MERDE ! VOUS ALLEZ JOUEZ BOB L'EPONGE ET PATRICK L'ETOILE DE MER SINON ! BANDES DE CONNARDS !  
_[Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson et 12 autres personnes aiment ça]_

**Sam Evans :** Ok je serais Bob :D !

_{Au même moment..}_

**Jake Puckerman :**Ouais mais je suis BOB !

**Sam Evans :**Non c'est moi !

**Jake Puckerman :**Et pourquoi ce serait toi hein ?

**Sam Evans :**Pasque je suis blond et que Bob est jaune et c'est presque pareil donc voilà :P Nanananèèèère !

**Jake Puckerman : **Attend ça marche dans les deux sens t'es blanc, donc t'as le cul rose, donc tu peux jouer Patrick !

**Santana Lopez**: Je vais le re-dire une dernière fois d'accord, calmement, posément. VOS GUEULES LES MOLLUSQUES !

**Jake Puckerman :**Ah non les mollusques ça fait penser à Carlos et je veux pas etre lui moi !

**Santana Lopez :**TA GUEULE PUCKERMAN SANS CRETE !

**Sam Evans :** Je suis bob et t'es Carlos haha :P

* * *

**_Alors ? Pas terrible je sais mais bon , laissez une petite review même si c'est pour dire que c'est nul :/_**

**_xoxo Lo'_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, désolé pour cette longue absence mais j'ai moins de temps en ce moment et surtout moins d'inspiration, ceci est mon premier OS sur promts, j'espère qu'il plaira :)**_

_**Prompts de **__** Lamichoukette: Tina a un crush pour Blaine. Elle dévoile ça sur Facebook. Petite guerre Rachel/Tina (dû au fait que Rachel à embrasser Blaine). J'impose que ça, après il faut que les principaux interviennent (Sam, Kurt, Puck, San', Britt', Quinn) et d'autres si tu veux. Un petit délire Sam/Blaine qui se moque de Tina aussi...Enfin tu remixes tout ça à ta sauce (Prompt le plus horrible à ce jour XD) et tu nous fais un final d'enfer ! :)**_

_**BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

**Tina Cohen Chang **: Amoureuse *-*  
_[15 personnes aiment ça]_

**Tina Cohen Chang **aime _**Le Gel c'est la vie ; Ses yeux sont le soleil de ma vie et 15 autres pages.**_

**Tina Cohen Chang: **Ces cheveux sentent tellement bon la framboise.. Il a un sourire de Dieu.. Il est tellement sexy dans son uniforme de cheerios.. Je pourrais passer des heures à en parler.. Il est tellement merveilleux *Q* 3333 !  
_[17 personnes aiment ça]_

**Kurt Hummel: **Tu parles bien de qui je pense de celui que tu parles ! Oh Mon Dieu!  
_[24 personnes aiment ça]_

**Santana Lopez: **Le pire Porcelaine, c'est pas que l'asiatique soit amoureuse d'un mec, le pire c'est qu'elle a aimé une page qui s'appelle **Le Gel c'est la vie** ! Non mais on aura tout vu ! Chang je te rappelle que le Hobbit a une préférence pour les carottes, il n'aime PAS les abricots !  
_[26 personnes aiment ça]_

**Kurt Hummel: **Classe, Santana, vraiment très classe ! Mais elle a raison Tina, il n'y a que **Rachel Berry **qui est eu le privilège de l'embrasser !  
_[35 personnes aiment ça]_

**Rachel Berry : **Oui d'ailleurs du peu que je m'en rappelle c'était vraiment pas mal ! Dire que je suis la seule qu'il est embrassé ;) Sans rancunes **Tina** !  
_[25 personnes aiment ça]_

**Tina Cohen Chang: **Ta gueule, Berry ! Blaine m'aime ! Il me l'a dit ! Il est à MOI ! A MOI ! A MOI ! Vous avez saisi ?  
_[29 personnes aiment ça]_

**Finn Hudson: **5

**Mercedes Jones:** 4

**Quinn Fabray:** 3

**Sam Evans :** 2

**Noah Puckerman :** 1

**Kurt Hummel:** 0

**Rachel Berry : ** COMMENT OSES TU ME PARLER AINSI COHEN CHANG ! TU N'ES RIEN ! TU NE FAIS QUE ME COPIER ET EN PLUS DE CA TU OSES M'INSULTER ! JE NE SUIS PAS TON CHIEN ! CONTINUE DE RAMASSER MES RESTES ! SAUF QUE JE SUIS LA SEULE FILLE QUE BLAINE AURA EMBRASSER PASQUE IL AIME ENCORE ET POUR TOUJOURS KURT ! TOI TU TE FAIS DES FILMS ! ET AU CAS OU TU AURAIS OUBLIER IL EST GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY ET GAY ! IL FAIT DU CHEERLEADING AVEC TOI MERDE ! MAINTENANT QUE TU M'AS ENERVER ET VRAIMENT DECU JE SORS!  
_[56 personnes aiment ça]_

**Santana Lopez: **Waouh, Berry tu m'as soufflée là.. Même moi j'ai plus rien à dire..  
_[35 personnes aiment ça]_

**Noah Puckerman: **Oh! J'en suis tout émoustillé.. GRRRRR!  
_[45 personnes aiment ça]_

**Sam Evans: **Tina se la ramène plus là!  
_[35 personnes aiment ça]_

**Blaine Anderson: **Ca se voit tant que ça que je suis gay ? :o  
_[26 personnes aiment ça]_

**Kurt Hummel: ***tousse* questionidiote!  
_[39 personnes aiment ça]_

**Sam Evans: **Comment dire ça avec tact..  
_[54 personnes aiment ça]_

**Santana Lopez: **C'EST ECRIT SUR TA TETE ! POUAHAHAH !  
_[89 personnes aiment ça]_

**Sam Evans: **Bon je cherchais un moyen plus sympa de dire ça mais oui c'est ça !  
_[47 personnes aiment ça]_

**Kurt Hummel: **Santana, tu as un tact d'enfer mais ne t'inquiète pas Blaine, c'est ce qui m'a fait tomber amoureux de toi .. ;)  
_[69 personnes aiment ça]_

**Noah Puckerman: **Sérieusement Kurt ?  
_[67 personnes aiment ça]_

**Sam Evans: **En tout cas, Blaine m'a dit que c'était d'abord tes yeux qu'il avait vu et qui l'avait fait fondre..!  
_[78 personnes aiment ça]_

**Mercedes Jones: **Ooooh c'est trop mignon :D  
_[67 personnes aiment ça]_

**Quinn Fabray: **Trooooop Klaine Powar Babe :p  
_[87 personnes aiment ça]_

**Rachel Berry: **Je trouve ça choupinou aussi .. :P  
[54 personnes aiment ça]

**Blaine Anderson: **Sam c'était censée être un secret !  
_[102 personnes aiment ça]_

**Kurt Hummel: **Chut Blaine ! C'est trop mignon ! J'aurais aimer en dire autant en ce qui te concerne mais je me dois d'être honnête car malgré tes yeux magnifiques c'est ton cul que j'ai vu en premier et j'en suis encore sous le charme..  
_[241 personnes aiment ça]_

**Santana Lopez: **OH WANKY ! SANTANA LOPEZ AIME CA !  
_[321 personnes aiment ça]_

**Tina Cohen Chang: **Je trouve ça vraiment idiot, Kurt tu me déçois. Blaine n'est pas seulement un objet sexuel ou tu peux assouvir tes pulsions.

**Santana Lopez: **Oh mon dieu, Chang t'as dépassé les bornes là !  
_[64 personnes aiment ça]_

**Kurt Hummel: **J'aurais très bien pu péter un câble, telle la diva qui sommeille en moi mais je vais juste être direct. Salope. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller m'envoyer en l'air par téléphone avec Blaine.  
_[154 personnes aiment ça]_

**Tina Cohen Chang: **Blaine ne fera jamais ça, il m'aime ! Hein Blainou ?

**Blaine Anderson: **Je sais vraiment pas ou t'es allez chercher ça Chang ? Le seul que j'aime c'est Kurt et pour toujours et à jamais !

**Kurt Hummel: **Blaine, arrête de parler et viens. Maintenant.

**Blaine Anderson: **Mmmh! J'aime quand t'es autoritaire ! J'arrive :D  
_[54 personnes aiment ça]_

**Noah Puckerman: **C'est chaud, Finn déconnecte toi maintenant! Ton âme est trop pure !

**Santana Lopez: **Tu risquerais de te brûler les yeux !

**Sam Evans: **Finn est actuellement en état de choc, dans sa chambre. Il a la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. C'est assez comique comme vision !  
_[65 personnes aiment ça]_

**Santana Lopez: **Je VEUX une photo !

**Sam Evans** a ajouté une photo de **Finn Hudson.  
**_[254 personnes aiment ça]_

**Quinn Fabray: **Oh mon dieu je suis juste bidonné là !  
_[68 personnes aiment ça]_

**Finn Hudson: **Merci Sam, franchement mec.  
_[27 personnes aiment ça]_

**Santana Lopez **a crée la page_**"Finn l'incompris de tous..OSEF c'est marrant!"  
**__[268 personnes aiment ça]_

**Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman **et 264 autres personnes aiment la page _**"Finn l'incompris de tous..OSEF c'est marrant!"**_

**Finn Hudson: **J'en reviens pas que vous aimiez tous cette page.. Même toi Rachel De toute façon personne ne m'aime !  
_[97 personnes aiment ça]_

* * *

**_Alors avis ? NUL OU BIEN ? :p_**

**_xoxo Lo'_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nouvel OS :D ! Je n'en suis pas satisfaite mais je vous le poste quand même. Je voudrais dire par rapport aux reviews du chapitre précédent que je n'es rien contre Tina j'avais juste commencer l'OS AVANT que l'épisode 4x11 sorte :) **

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est juste génial!**

**Prompt:**A ce qui parait il va y avoir des retrouvailles entre Blaine et Kurt dans une voiture ce serait drôle que tout le monde se mettent à les chercher une sorte de chasse au trésor facebook et le trésor c'est Kurt et Blaine. ET que celui qui les retrouve ne va pas être dessus du voyage.

**Note: **On va dire que je prends en compte seulement les spoilers par rapport à l'épisode 4x14, ainsi ce même épisode et les suivants ne seront pas pris en compte, aussi ma Rachel ne sera pas aussi, désolé du mot "trainée" qu'elle l'est dans le 4x14

* * *

**Rachel Berry: **Quelqu'un aurait vu Kurt? Ca fait un moment que je le cherche partout!  
_[24 personnes aiment ça]_

**Mercedes Jones: **Désolé Barbra, ça fait un moment que je n'es aucunes nouvelles de blanc bec non plus!  
_[26 personnes aiment ça]_

_**Quelques minutes plus tard...**_

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Je ne retrouve plus mon cavalier, quelqu'un aurait aperçu Bling-Bling ?  
_[34 personnes aiment ça]_

**Santana Lopez: **Je vais passer outre le fait que tu viens de surnommer le Hobbit : "Bling-Bling" et par conséquent ne pas te casser même si je l'aurais surement fait en temps normal et je vais juste tirer la conclusion que Porcelaine et Hobbit sont portés disparues tout les deux _au même moment _! WANKY!  
_[124 personnes aiment ça]_

**Finn Hudson: **Tu sous-entends quoi Santana?  
_[45 personnes aiment ça]_

**Santana Lopez: **Tu me désespères Hudson mais c'est un jour de mariage donc je me dois d'être sympathique ! En gros Anderson et Hummel doivent être sur le point de baiser dans un coin!  
_[241 personnes aiment ça]_

**Quinn Fabray: **Ce que tu sous entends est incroyablement déplacé et blasphématoire, on est dans une église!  
_[74 personnes aiment ça]_

**Noah Puckerman: **Fait pas ta prude Fabray, tu chauffes Lopez depuis tout à l'heure!  
_[247 personnes aiment ça]_

**Santana Lopez: **Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien lu! Bon une chasse aux trésors ça vous dit?  
_[254 personnes aiment ça]_

**Sam Evans: **Précises Lopez ;)  
_[25 personnes aiment ça]_

**Santana Lopez:** Simple, le premier qui trouve Klaine a le droit a un cadeau ^^ ! MAIS il faut une photo comme preuve, sinon ça ne fonctionne pas :D  
_[354 personnes aiment ça]_

**Noah Puckerman:** Je suis partant :D J'espère du fond du coeur que KLAINEISBACK!

**Rachel Berry:** Kurt va me tuer mais moi aussi, j'en suis :p

**Quinn Fabray:** Puisque c'est comme ça, je vous suis...

**Sam Evans:** Avec Brit, on est Ok aussi !

**Finn Hudson:** Je suis Ok même si mon petit frère ne ferait jamais une chose pareille!

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Vous êtes ridicules, jamais Blaine ne ferait une chose pareille, il est bien trop digne pour faire ça alors que je suis sa cavalière et que nous sommes à un mariage et qu'il n'est plus avec Kurt et qu'il m'aime, moi, moi, moi, moi, m..

**Mercedes Jones: **Je lui ai pris son portable des mains, je suis ok :D

**Mike Chang: **Je suis également de la parti :p

**Joe Hart: **J'aurais beaucoup aimé mais c'est impossible, je tiens trop à la pureté de mon âme. Désolé.

**Artie Abrams: **Comme Joe avec mon fauteuil, cela aurait été trop difficile et puis j'ai déjà des plans, faut que je séduise Betty!

**Santana Lopez: **Bon eh bien je déclare la Klasse ouverte :D

_**A nouveau, quelques minutes plus tard...**_

**Noah Puckerman **a ajouté une photo de **Blaine Anderson **et de **Kurt Hummel.**

**Noah Puckerman: **JE L'ES AI TROUVER, JE L'ES AI TROUVER ! KLAINE IS BACK BITCHES ! JE VAIS POUVOIR REOUVRIR MON CLUB DE KLAINEUR !  
_[254 personnes aiment ça]_

**Quinn Fabray: **Je rêve ou ils sont à moitié à poil à l'arrière d'une voiture, sur le parking d'une église !

**Santana Lopez: **WANKY ! WANKY! WANKY! WANKY! WANKY!  
_[314 personnes aiment ça]_

**Rachel Berry: **Je n'arrive pas à la débranché, elle n'a que ce mot là à la bouche... Attendez un peu qu'elle remarque qu'il s'agit de _sa _voiture...

**Kurt Hummel: **Je reste calme, je reste calme, je reste CALME! Je ne suis PAS calme! Je vais vous tuer, toi encore plus Noah, retire moi cette photo tout de suite! OU TU NE VERRAS PLUS LE JOUR DE SI TOT!  
_[354 personnes aiment ça]_

**Noah Puckerman: **Calme-toi mon petit Kurtie!

**Santana Lopez: **Impossible Puck, tu nous l'as frustré là!

**Noah Puckerman: **Je l'es aurait bien laisser finir mais Finn n'a pas voulu... :p

**Finn Hudson: **Même si tu as légèrement raison, ce n'est pas de ma faute, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les arrêter, tu hurlais comme une fillette, tu étais en transe, c'était un truc de ouf, on aurait dit Rachel devant un épisode de Grey's Anatomy! C'était impressionnant.

**Noah Puckerman: **Sois tu es un Klaineur, soit tu ne l'es pas! Tout le monde aurait fait la même chose dans ma situation! Klaineur un jour, Klaineur toujours!  
_[215 personnes aiment ça]_

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Blaine, tu me déçois...Je croyais que tu m'aimais... :'(((((((

**Blaine Anderson: **Je t'aime comme une amie, désolé Tina. Mais Kurt + Bowtie + Banquette arrière = Blaine dans _tout _ses états!  
_[412 personnes aiment ça]_

**Santana Lopez: **WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! VOUS AVEZ BAISER SUR _MA _BANQUETTE ARRIERE!  
_[241 personnes aiment ça]_

**Rachel Berry: **Je l'avais dit :p

**Kurt Hummel: **Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Santana...

**Blaine Anderson: **On n'a pas eu le temps de "relâcher" la pression...

**Kurt Hummel: **Tu n'aides _pas _la Blaine. -_-

**Blaine Anderson: **Désolé mais c'est vrai, quelques minutes en plus et c'était bon...

**Kurt Hummel: **Ferme là Blaine avant que ça ne devienne vraiment embarrassant!

**Santana Lopez: **Anderson je te jure que si je retrouve une seule trace sur ma banquette arrière, je te tue!

**Blaine Anderson: **Aucunes chances, on n'a pas eu l'temps j'viens dire, et puis pourquoi seulement moi ? :o

**Santana Lopez: **Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de traces Anderson, tu es vraiment un porc, je parlais de trace de gel... Et puis seulement toi puisque je vis chez Porcelaine et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver dehors!

**Joe Hart: **Mon Dieu, pardonnez moi, de ne pas avoir empêché qu'une chose pareille se produise dans votre demeure, je m'en veux terriblement, je vais de ce pas m'enfermer dans une salle sans eau ni nourriture pendant trois jours afin de me punir comme il se doit!

**Sam Evans: **C'est donc pour cela qu'il est si souvent absent!  
_[Tous les fans de Joe aiment ça]_

**Noah Puckerman: **J'ai gagné quoi?

**Kurt Hummel: **Rien tant que tu ne nous a pas rendu ce qui nous appartient!

**Noah Puckerman: **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

**Kurt Hummel: **Mon nœud papillon, la chaussette de Blaine, nos préservatifs, la vidéo que tu as faite de nous, la cravate de Blaine, mes chaussures, les centaines photos que tu as pris... Tu as besoin que je continue? Magne ton fion Noah!

**Blaine Anderson: **Surtout les préservatifs, c'est le plus important!

**Kurt Hummel: **Blaiiiiiine! Noah j'attends.

**Noah Puckerman: **Plutôt mourir, c'est pour mon fan club! *cours*

**Kurt Hummel: **Tu as intérêt à courir vite, parce que j'arrive Noah Puckerman.

**Blaine Anderson: **J'adore quand il est autoritaire comme ça, ça me rend tout chose!

**Santana Lopez: **Tu es vraiment en manque et frustré Anderson comme Q.

**Quinn Fabray: **Pourquoi tu dis ça? :0

**Santana Lopez: **Tu me touches de partout depuis tout à l'heure, si tu veux baiser dit le moi, ça ira plus vite!

**Mercedes Jones: **Bon dieu, Santana on est dans une église, je t'en pris retiens toi!

**Santana Lopez: **Pour les moments, les seuls en rut c'est Klaine et Fabgay!

**Noah Puckerman: **J'ai réussi à conserver la chaussette et toutes les photos/vidéos! KLAINEUR VOTRE CHEF VOUS RAMENE CA LE PLUS VITE POSSIBLE!  
_[458 personnes aiment ça]_

* * *

**Alors ? :$ C'est mauvais, vous pouvez le dire ! J'attend vos avis et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des prompts, pour ceux qui en ont déjà laisser, je suis déçu ne vous inquiéter pas, c'est juste que je n'es pas beaucoup de temps ces temps-ci, entre mes cours, Teenage Dream et ma nouvelle fiction que je commence j'ai moins de temps pour ce recueil et j'espère que vous me pardonnez!**

**A la prochaine!**

**xoxo Lo'**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui n'en est pas vraiment un, ouaip cet OS n'est pas de moi mais d'une amie à moi qui m'a demandé de le publier pour savoir s'il était bien ;)**

**Je reviendrais moi-même dans quelques temps avec un nouvel OS suite à l'un de vos prompts mais je ne sais pas encore quand, si vous avez des idées de prompts je suis preneuse ;)**

**Merci pour vos reviews, on a preque atteint les 80 :D**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Noah Puckerman :** Hey Bro', pourquoi à par toi on les voit jamais les nouveaux du Glee Club sur Facebook ?

**Ryder Lynn :** Vous êtes bizarres, nous on est des beau-gosses ! :)  
_[4 personnes aiment ça]_

**Marley Rose** : J'approuve!  
_[4 personnes aiment ça]_

**Kitty Wilde :** Moi aussi.  
_[4 personnes aiment ça]_

**Wade **_**"Unique"**_** Adams :** Il n'y a pas photo, on est les meilleurs!  
_[4 personnes aiment ça]_

**Jake Puckerman :** Et ouais Bro' ! Les nouveaux dépassent les anciens.  
_[4 personnes aiment ça]_

**Sam Evans :** J'en connais 5 qui vont mourir méchamment!  
_[15 personnes aiment ça]_

**Blaine Anderson :** Tu l'as dit, ça va être marrant ! Va chercher du pop-corn ! (Oui Sam est chez moi !)  
_[45 personnes aiment ça]_

**Santana Lopez: **Avis aux anciens du Glee Club : Je me charge de la blondasse.  
_[58 personnes aiment ça]_

**Rachel Berry :** A toi l'honneur Santana, on te suivra ;) .

**Santana Lopez :** Alors Wilde, t'es censée être une star ? Ah, laisse-moi rire ! Tu t'es fait jarter par Puckerman sans crête pour une meuf que t'a rendu anorexique. Et en plus tu n'es même pas capable d'être une vrai Bitch sans prendre pour modèle la reine de Bitch : Quinn !  
_[205 personnes aiment ça]_

**Sam Evans:** Et c'est une entrée fulgurante de Mademoiselle Lopez dans la course.  
_[Blaine Anderson aime ça]_

**Kitty Wilde :** Je sors avec l'autre Puckerman ! Je vois juste plus grand ! Et perso je me suis pas fait virée de chez mes potes. Moi.  
_[4 personnes aiment ça]_

**Blaine Anderson :** Et c'est une attaque frontale de Mademoiselle Wilde mais si vous voulez mon avis chers lecteurs ce n'est pas terminé! Restez avec nous :p  
_[Sam Evans aime ça]_

**Santana Lopez :** Ahah, mais toutes les meufs de ce lycée se sont taper Puckerman bouffonne ! Et je me suis fait virer de chez mes potes à cause de ma garcitude, la MIENNE sans prendre exemple sur une fille qui me vaux 545856541 fois !  
_[146 personnes aiment ça]_

**Sam Evans :** Et s'en ai finit pour Mademoiselle Wilde qui s'est fait éjecter de manière Sniiixante ! A qui le tour ?  
_[Blaine Anderson aime ça]_

**Quinn Fabray :** Merci Santana :) Sinon ma pauvre Marley, tu t'évanouie en pleine compétition, t'écoute les conneries de ce que dit l'autre blondasse et tu pense qu'elle est ton amie ? Oh mon Dieu mais que le ciel te vienne en aide!  
_[187 personnes aiment ça]_

**Blaine Anderson** : OUTCH ! Une réponse ne servira à rien, je pense que nous savons déjà que Mademoiselle Fabray remporte la manche ! Qui sera la prochaine victime ?  
_[Sam Evans aime ça]_

**Mercedes Jones :** Wade, je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire : sans moi et Kurt tu ne serais rien du tout!  
_[76 personnes aiment ça]_

**Kurt Hummel :** Nous sommes les créateurs d'Unique alors ne l'oublie pas "beau-gosse" ...  
_[65 personnes aiment ça]_

**Wade " Unique" Adams :** Je…. ne….

**Sam Evans :** Et c'est à nouveau un sans fautes pour nos deux participants qui ont amoché notre ….. euh….. Blaine tu dois savoir toi !  
_[Blaine Anderson aime ça]_

**Blaine Anderson :** … Notre ami Wade ! Alors qui est le prochain sur la liste? Ryder ou Jake ?  
_[Sam Evans aime ça]_

**Finn Hudson :** Il a l'occasion d'avoir la fille qu'il aime avec lui mais la laisse à son pote, il lui offre indirectement des cadeaux pour la Saint-Valentin au nom de ce même pote et vous l'avez récemment entendu chanter un solo ? Bref voici Ryder Lynn!  
_[184 personnes aiment ça]_

**Blaine Anderson :** Et c'est une entrée asses surprenante de Monsieur Hudson dans la compétition qui vient de pulvériser Monsieur Lynn sans aucune pitié.  
_[Sam Evans aime ça]_

**Sam Evans :** Et sans attaqué la dyslexie c'est cool ça Finn :D Qui s'attaquera à Jake ?  
_[Blaine Anderson aime ça]_

**Noah Puckerman :** C'est chaud parce que c'est mon frère quand même quoi… Oh et puis OSEF ! Simple il se fait passer pour le "Womanizer" du lycée mais chiale dès que sa meuf embrasse son pote. M-I-N-A-B-L-E !  
_[125 personnes aiment ça]_

**Blaine Anderson :** Aiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! Ca doit faire mal ça !  
_[Sam Evans aime ça]_

**Ryder Lynn:** Euh …. On … Enfin …

**Jake Puckerman :** Ouais ça fait mal !

**Marley Rose :** *Pleure*

**Wade " Unique" Adams :** *Pleure aussi*

**Santana Lopez :** Personne

**Quinn Fabray** : Ne

**Mercedes Jones** : S'attaque

**Kurt Hummel :** Aux

**Mike Chang : **Anciens du

**Finn Hudson :** Glee

**Noah Puckerman :** Club

**Rachel Berry :** Pigé bande de petits cons de merde ?!

**Sam Evans :** Rachel se lâche dites-moi ! Et c'est sur cette victoire écrasante des anciens du Glee Club que nous nous quittons.  
_[Blaine Anderson aime ça]_

**Blaine Anderson :** Nous vous souhaitons une bonne journée ou soirée et à bientôt.  
_[Sam Evans aime ça]_

**Santana Lopez** : Putain mais vos gueules tout les deux !  
_[359 personnes aiment ça]_

* * *

**Alors des avis? Lachez vous dans les reviews, ce n'est pas seulement pour moi mais pour mon amie, qui veut vraiment savoir si son OS plait, pour ma part il m'a fait bien rire ;)**

**A bientot :p**

**xoxo Lo'**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou! **

***se cache*, je sais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publier... Mon amie vous remercie pour les gentils commentaires que vous lui avez adressé pour son OS (elle en fera d'autres, sinon je la tape aussi :P) ! Bref un OS un peu différent des précédents...Vous verrez pourquoi, bonne lecture ;)**

**PS: Il a été co-écrit avec mon amie qui a écrit le précédent OS ;)**

**ENJOYYYYYY!**

* * *

**Lea Michele: **Fin du tournage de la Saison 4, nostalgie!

**Cory Monteith: **J'aurais tellement voulu être avec vous pour ces derniers jours...

**Harry Shum Jr: **T'inquiète mec, on se retrouve pour la saison 5 et après tout la santé passe avant tout!

**Naya Rivera: **Cette saison fut riche en émotion!

**Vanessa Lengies: **Je ne me suis pas remise de la séparation des couples! De mes mamans quoi! Vilain Ryan!

**Naya Rivera: **Moi non plus :( ! Le Brittana n'est plus :(!

**Lea Michele: **Le Finchel non plus, je suis trop triste!

**Mark Salling: **Roooh ça va Michele, tu as Cory c'est la même chose!

**Dean Geyer: **Et puis Rachel n'a pas besoin de Finn! C'est Brody qu'il lui faut! #TeamBrochel

**Dianna Agron: **Nop! FINCHEL FOREVER!

**Kevin McHale: **C'est drôle que tu dises ça alors que Quinn est carrément anti-Finchel!

**Dianna Agron: **Chut McHale, Finchel c'est pour la vie! Tout le monde le sait!

**Darren Criss: **On parle de Brittana et Finchel mais que Klaine soit séparé tout le monde s'en bat les couilles! Bandes de sans coeur!

**Heather Morris: **Moi, ça m'a brisé le coeur!

**Darren Criss: **Merci Heather. Au moins une qui possède une âme de Klaineur !

**Chord Overstreet :** C'est parce que nous avons un coeur de CrissColfer mon cher Darren ;)

**Chris Colfer :** Ne remettons pas ça sur le tapis s'il vous plait ! Il n'y a rien entre Darren et moi.

**Ashley Fink : **Oui, bien sur ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandée de ne pas dire à tout le monde que tu passais la soirée avec Darren. Oups... :P

**Naya Riviera** : WANKY GUYS ! Je le savais que ce n'était pas très net tous ça ! La scène dans la voiture du 4x14 était BEAUCOUP trop bien jouée. Y'avait anguille sous roche!

**Mark Salling :** #LaVéritéSortDeLaBoucheDesBitchs !

**Chord Overstreet :** Mec tu va chercher des Hastag vraiment loin parfois mais j'approuve celui-ci ! #LaVéritéSortDeLaBoucheDesBitchs :D

**Naya Riviera :** Merci les mecs :')

**Chris Colfer :** Mais ... Il ... Nous ...

**Darren Criss : **Nous jouons au scrabble ;)

**Harry Shum Jr:** Darren?! Sérieusement!

**Darren Criss :** Depuis que tu m'as renversé avec ta petite voiture je ne vais plus très bien.

**Melissa Benoist :** On n'est la que depuis un an et on n'a tous remarquer les petits regards que vous vous envoyer.

**Jacob Artist: **C'est juste trèèèèès suspect!

**Lea Michele :** Bref #CrissColferIsOn et puis c'est tout.

**Mark Salling:** #CrissColferIsOn

**Jenna Ushkowitz:** #CrissColferIsOn

**Chord Overstreet:** Oui ca me semble évident :) #CrissColferIsOn

**Kevin McHale :** #CrissColferIsOn

**Dianna Agron :** #CrissColferIsOn

**Heather Morris: **#CrissColferIsOn

**Cory Monteith:** #CrissColferIsOn

**Darren Criss :** #CrissColferIsOn ! :D 3

**Chris Colfer :** Mon cher Darren tu commence sérieusement à devenir un ENORME chieur !

**Harry Shum Jr: **Darren a toujours été un chieur!

**Chord Overstreet: **J'approuve là!

**Darren Criss: **Mais je vous permets pas et puis j'ai juste voulu faire pareil que vous! Il n'y a rien entre Chris et moi, c'est entièrement professionnel.

**Naya Rivera: **Arrêtez un peu de nous prendre pour des billes, qu'est ce que Chris vient faire chez toi si "il n'y a rien entre vous" ?

**Darren Criss: **Oh, hum, euh, Chris est mon ami. On n'a pas besoin de prétexte pour se voir.

**Chris Colfer: **Criss, tu es sur facebook, tu n'as pas besoin de mettre les mots quand tu hésites, CA NE SERT A RIEN A PART A FOUTRE ENCORE LA MERDE!

**Cory Monteith: **Ouuuh, quand Lea est comme ça. Je sais que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure. Good luck Dar'!

**Chris Colfer: **PUTAIN ON N'EST PAS ENSEMBLE BORDEL DE MERDE!

**Darren Criss: **Pourquoi ça te gêne tant que ça?

**Chris Colfer: **Mais non mon amour, on ne peut juste pas le dire à tout le monde. Ca risquerait de créer des émeutes.

_Quelques secondes plus tard..._

**Chris Colfer: **Mon dieu que je suis con!

**Naya Rivera: **WANKY WANKY WANKY WANKY ! (Désolé mais Santana s'est emparé de mon corps, sorry but not sorry!)

* * *

**Alors? :$ Il est pas long, on sait mais on s'est bien marré donc voilà ;)**

**PS: je suis une CrissColfer shipper donc m'en voulais pas :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou, me revoilà :3**

**Le dernier chapitre n'a pas eu un grand succès et j'en suis désolé mais je ne peux pas toujours faire des trucs drôles et j'avais un manque totale d'imagination donc j'ai tenté le coup, peut être que je le referais tout de même un jour je préviens ;) Je suis une grande fan du CrissColfer je n'y peux rien pour moi c'est le couple parfait *-***

**Bref un nouvel OS encore une fois co-écrit avec mon amie, on a fait un système du une phrase sur deux et on s'est laissé emporté on va dire... J'espère qu'il aura plus de succès que le dernier, on s'est beaucoup amusé à l'écrire! **

**Bonne lecture,**

* * *

**Sam Evans :** Eh Blaine, t'as présenté la bijoutière et sa meuf à Kurt ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Quelle bijoutière? :o

**Blaine Anderson :** Sam !

**Santana Lopez:** Le mérou a encore fait un truc débile, pour changer :P!

**Brittany S. Pierce :** San, soit pas trop méchante s'il te plait ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Quelle bijoutière? Blaine Devon Anderson répond moi sur le champ!

_Blaine Anderson vient de se déconnecter._

**Kurt Hummel:** SAM EVANS ? De quoi tu parles? Je te conseille de forcer le Hobbit à se reconnecter et à me répondre avant que je ne cause l'apocalypse!

_Sam Evans vient de se déconnecter. _

**Santana Lopez :** Ils sont courageux les messieurs !

**Kurt Hummel:** Santana arrête ça tout de suite, je sais déjà que tu fais ça pour me faire chier, je t'entends rire de ma chambre! Et rends-moi mes oreillers Bitch!

**Noah Puckerman**: ANDERSON! EVANS! PORTEZ VOS COUILLES ET EXPLIQUEZ-VOUS ! JE VEUX TOUT SAVOIR ! J'AI BESOIN D'INFO POUR ACTUALISER MA PAGE KLAINE!

**Rachel Berry:** Pourquoi Kurt vient-il de hurler de frustration? Pourquoi Santana vient-elle de l'insulter en espagnol en lui balançant un oreiller dans la gueule?

**Rachel Berry**: Aaaah je comprends et moi aussi je veux savoir!

**Kurt Hummel** : Vous commencez tous à me faire chier ! Anderson et Evans je vais vous tuer ! ET TOI ESPECE DE SALE BITCH ESPAGNOL JE VAIS TE LE FAIRE BOUFFER CET OREILLER SI TU ME LE RENVOI DANS LA GUEULE !

**Finn Hudson:** Kurt tu es dans ta période rouge, c'est ça?

**Kurt Hummel :** Oui en pleine période rouge que j'en viens même à voir rouge ! Maintenant Hudson retourne jouer aux actions-mans et ferme ta gueule!

**Santana Lopez:** En fait Hudson, t'es encore plus con que je le pensais... #désespérée

**Burt Hummel :** Ce n'est pas pour t'énerver fiston mais moi je sais de quoi Sam parle ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Vous êtes tous contre moi? C'est pas possible ou quoi? TOUS CONTRE MOI, PUTAIN PAPA TU ABUSES! JE TE HAIS! DITES MOI CE QU'IL SE PASSE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE!

_Burt Hummel vient de se déconnecter. _

**Santana Lopez :** Kurt ! Je suis considérablement choquée !

**Kurt Hummel :** Quoi ?!

**Santana Lopez :** Tu hurles tellement comme un gonzesse qu'on penserais entendre Berry :O

**Blaine Anderson:** J'aime bien moi quand Kurt hurle comme une fille... :P

**Sam Evans :** Non mais alors là t'es encore plus con que moi Blainey...

**Blaine Anderson:** C'est pas de ma faute, savoir que Kurt cri et est en colère, ça me rend tout chose!

**Sam Evans:** Anderson, calme tes hormones, on est dans la même pièce et je sais que tu me veux donc calme toi et respire !

**Kurt Hummel :** Bien maintenant que vous êtes revenu : VOUS M'EXPLIQUER ET TOUT DE SUITE ! Tes petites allusions perverses ne changeront rien! Ou du moins pas tout de suite :P

**Noah Puckerman:** Oh mon dieu! Klaine en mode flirt, j'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime ça! Je ventile! Y aurait-il une réconciliation dans l'air! OH MY GOD ! Donnez-moi un verre d'eau! J'étoooooooouffe!

**Santana Lopez :** *Te balance un verre d'eau dans la gueule*

**Finn Hudson:** Je l'ai vraiment fait, je pense que je vais courir maintenant...

**Rachel Berry** : Oui, je pense que c'est mieux pour toi.

**Kurt Hummel :** En attendant les autres abrutit de Blam s'en tire encore une fois !

**Blaine Anderson:** J'adore ce nom de ship, Sam préfère Slaine, je l'ai convaincu que ça faisait genre bave d'escargot!

**Sam Evans:** C'est pas juste que ce soit toi en premier dans ce nom de ship alors que c'est moi le plus grand dans l'histoire!

**Blaine Anderson:** Sam on avait dit qu'on ne parlait pas de la taille, tu sais très bien que ça me complexe.

**Noah Puckerman:** Blam, Slaine? On s'en fou puisque le meilleur reste le Klaine! PS: Hudson a perdu ces couilles, et je l'ai enfermé dans un placard donc c'est normal qu'il ne réponde pas!

**Santana Lopez**: Anderson, tu es un nain on y peut rien c'est la vie!

**Kurt Hummel :** Tout ce qui est petit est mignon :) 3

**Blaine Anderson** : Owh... Je t'aime mon petit nœud papillon 3

**Noah Puckerman :** Oh mon dieu ! Klaine ! Réconcilié ! J'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime ça ! Maintenant allez faire des bébés Klaine !

**Santana Lopez :** Mais au final c'est quoi cette histoire de bijoutière ?

**Quinn Fabray:** Tu aimes vraiment foutre la merde Lopez et franchement j'adore ça! Tape là :P

**Santana Lopez :** Je t'aime ma petite Bitch ! *High Five Virtuel*

**Quinn Fabray:** Je t'aime aussi Sanny ;) Bref, moi aussi je veux savoir c'est quoi cette histoire?

**Blaine Anderson** : Putain mais vous faites chier! J'allais conclure là ! Merde alors !

**Santana Lopez:** Tu m'expliques comment tu comptes conclure alors qu'il est à NY et toi à McKinley? Le gel t'abruti vraiment Anderson!

**Blaine Anderson :** Sexphone tu connais bitch ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Rêve Anderson, tant que je ne sais pas c'est quoi cette histoire de bijoutière, pas de sexphone, va prendre une douche froide!

**Blaine Anderson :** Bon je voulais juste t'acheter une bague pour te prouver mon amour alors maintenant reprend ton téléphone ou prend un avion et rejoint moi sous la douche !

**Rachel Berry:** Oh mon dieu Kurt vient de s'évanouir!

**Sam Evans** : Attend un peu Rach'. Du coup Blaine est partit prendre une douche froide...

**Rachel Berry:** Je te dis que mon meilleur ami vient de s'évanouir et toi tu me dis qu'Anderson va prendre une douche froide! Sérieux Sam ?

**Sam Evans :** Mais quoi encore ? Vous commencer à me faire chier ! Pourquoi vous me foutez les erreurs de Blaine sur le dos ? C'est lui qui est allez a la douche et il avait qu'a me prévenir qu'il mentait a Kurt ! Santana tu dis un mot et je dévoile les photos de toi et Puck ! Pigé ?

**Quinn Fabray:** Oh mon dieu, Sam nous fait sa crise existentielle. Calme toi Sam, nous t'aimons, ça tu le sais? (Et envoie moi les photos ;D)

**Sam Evans** : Moi aussi je t'aime Quinn ! T'es la seule que j'aime avec Blaine. Mais en amitié Blaine ! N'oublie pas que je ne te veux pas!

**Santana Lopez :** N'oublie pas que je t'aime aussi Sam :D

**Sam Evans:** Focu.

_*2 heures plus tard*_

**Kurt Hummel :** Blainou, je suis a l'aéroport de Lima et j'ai besoin d'une douche ;) 3

**Blaine Anderson:** Mais j'ai déjà pris une douche! (elle était trèèèèès froide en plus... :(!)

**Kurt Hummel:** Sérieusement Blaine?

**Blaine Anderson:** Aaaaaaaaah petit coquin! Je suis déjà près pour cette "douche" *sourire pervers*

**Finn Hudson :** Dites je viens de sortir du placard (Réellement; aucun sous-entendu) et je viens de trouver Puck dans les pommes. Klaine faut voir à forniquer ailleurs que sur Facebook ! Mais je suis content pour vous :D

**Noah Puckerman:** OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!

**Rachel Berry:** Vous n'êtes pas obliger, d'étalez votre vie sexuelle sur facebook. Merci.

**Adam Crawford:** On n'est pas censée être ensemble?

**Blaine Anderson:** KURT IS MINE! Alors maintenant je vais coucher avec MON mec et arrêtez de me faire chier ! Et Berry si je veux mettre ma vie sexuelle sur Facebook je le fait et me fait pas chier!

**Kurt Hummel :** Ouh j'aime quand tu es comme ça! Rejoins-moi vite!

_*1 heure plus tard*_

**Santana Lopez:** Ca fait un moment qu'on a pas vu les jumelles, la réconciliation a du être torride... :P

**Sam Evans :** Tu n'imagine pas! Ces espèces de machine à copuler on oubliés que je suis encore chez Blaine! C'est vachement gênant surtout que Cooper vient juste d'arriver...

**Cooper Anderson:** Blaine a enfin compris la leçon, il faut crier très fort ! (Je ne sais pas s'il pointe du doigt!)

**Noah Puckerman :** SAM EVANS! Prends des photos, des vidéos, des tout ce que tu veux mais prend moi un truc pour le groupe!

**Sam Evans :** J'ai plein de bande sonore si tu veux. Si tu veux une exclusivité, Blaine peut avoir la voix très aigue.

**Brittany :** Sam ne sois pas si choqué, je t'ai bien montré toutes nos vidéos à Sanny et à moi :).

**Quinn Fabray :** Oui mais vous deux c'est sexy! Klaine c'est ...

**Noah Puckerman :** C'est le truc le plus hot du monde ! BEST SEXY PARTY EVER ! (Sam j'ai reçu tes enregistrements et le monde des Klainiens te remercie pour ce trésor, tu es notre roi, nous te vénérons!)

**Santana Lopez:** Puckerman tu nous avais caché tes penchants gay, Hudson fait attention à ton cul!

**Kurt Hummel :** SAM! JE VAIS TE FAIRE BOUFFER TA COLORATION!

**Sam Evans :** Le temps que tu retrouves toute tes fringues qui sont dans chaque recoin de la maison et que tu te rhabilles, j'ai le temps de m'enfuir.  
P.S : Histoire de me faire gagner du temps j'ai volé vos jeans et chemises. Bisous mes papas ;D

**Blaine Anderson:** Sam je croyais que tu étais mon meilleur ami! :o

**Sam Evans**: Ca c'était avant que je ne t'entende t'envoyer en l'air dans toute la maison avec Kurt alors que tu avais oublié ma présence, meilleur ami indigne!

**Quinn Fabray :** J'avoue que sur le coup tu peux te taire mon petit Blaine.

**Kurt Hummel:** Arrêtez de vous moquer de la taille de mon Blainou, ensuite Fabgay (pas d'erreurs de claviers) tu ferais mieux de te taire, Santana m'a tout racontez (enfin elle en parler au téléphone et j'ai écouté aux portes!) Et Sam rends moi mes fringues c'est des Versace!

**Sam Evans :** J'aurais bien voulu mais Puck m'attendait chez moi et m'a arraché vos fringues des mains pour les vendre sur Ebaine!

**Kurt Hummel:** Ebaine?

**Noah Puckerman:** Sérieusement? Tu ne connais pas Ebaine? C'est là que je revends toutes les affaires que je vous choure! J'ai des couilles en or grâce à vous, comment vous croyez que je peux rentrez dans les couloirs en moto?

**Blaine Anderson :** Mon Dieu! On n'avait jamais fait autant de round! Je suis exténué... :D

**Cooper Anderson:** Ah bah enfin, j'ai cru que vous n'arrêteriez jamais! Tu as une sacrée voix petit frère, tu t'es beaucoup améliorer dans les aigues depuis Somebody!

**Lydia Maman-Anderson :** Mais... Vous avez saccagé la maison ? ANDERSON! HUMMEL! SALON! IMMEDIATEMENT! J'appelle tout de suite Burt, vous allez comprendre votre douleur!

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez vous? Et au fait un bon gros merde à ceux qui passent leurs examens, perso c'est demain et mercredi (Histoire et français!)**

**Bref à bientôt :D**

**xoxo #Lo'**


End file.
